Compute the product of $0.\overline{123}$ and $9$, and write your result as a fraction in simplified form.
If we define the variable $s$ to be $0.\overline{123}$, then multiplying both sides of $s=0.\overline{123}$ by 1000 gives us $$1000s = 123.\overline{123}.$$ Subtracting $s$ from $1000s$ and $0.\overline{123}$ from $123.\overline{123}$ tells us that $$999s = 123$$ and thus $$s=\frac{123}{999}.$$ We can now calculate that our final answer is   $$\frac{123}{999} \cdot 9 = \frac{123}{999 \div 9} = \frac{123 \div 3}{111 \div 3}=\boxed{\frac{41}{37}}.$$